star_wars_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Awesexc Alcyone
Awesexc Alcyone was a Human male who served the Starlit Empire as a Jedi Commander and Jedi Master. Born to Strung Dessand and Azha Cosmosflame in ?. He is the father of Wisona Suns and caretaker of Sen Stioss. Biography When he was born on Wroona, it was hard for his parents Strung Dessand and Azha Cosmosfire to seek aid. Wroona was a planet ran by the Shadow Empire and they didn't like it at all. Being overran and fleeing to seek aid, they saw aide Coruscant of the Core Worlds. Awesexc wanted to battle against the Shadow Empire and get rid of it all, quickly joining the Starlit Army. When he suited up for the first time he was amazed that he was next to a Jedi Master fighting beside him. Even though he was just a cadet, he was amazed at how quickly the Jedi were at the lightsabers. When the training and battles were over the Jedi Master he was under told him to keep careful watch and keep it safe. As he was keeping it safe he was holding it firmly and swinging it back and forth. Practicing his lightsaber skills and gun training, his squad sergeant was unpleased. Wanting him to only his gun for real shooting and never use a Jedi's weapon, his squad sergeant was disappointed with him making him redo his core training. However, every time he even picked up the Jedi Commander's lightsaber, he was given a warning. With this discipline and many trials of his core training, it took him just months to become a Sergeant. A master at shooting but merely master at the lightsaber, every now and then the Jedi Commander would let him use the lightsaber to take down foes bigger and stronger than him. In secrecy, the Jedi Commander took Awesexc under his belt and turned him into a Jedi Apprentice. Skipping the real Jedi Training and Jedi Trials, he had much more of a harder trial regime. Going with his new Jedi Master on his quests, Awesexc had to protect him at all costs like a Jedi Temple Guard. Wearing his Sergeant uniform the Jedi Master threw him a surprise and gave him a Lieutenant's uniform. Being happy with the great promotion, he was able to start his trials. The first trial was similar to the Jedi Trials of Skill, making Awesexc shoot down a Rancor within' the first clip of his rifle. It was a hard task if his challenge was to take out a Rancor with the first clip, soon dropping his rifle to use his Master's lightsaber. His second trial was similar to the Jedi Trial of Courage, but in this challenge, Awesexc wasn't able to use his rifle. He was able to use his Master's lightsaber, however, he wasn't good at lightsaber dueling yet. He had to face a Sith Warrior that was highly more skilled than him but with his techniques and core training, he was able to take him down with a couple grenades. When he finished his trial, he was happy and congratulating himself for doing a great job. His Jedi Master, however, died in an accident nearby. Grabbing his dead Master's lightsaber and walking away from the odd Jedi-like trials, he continued on in being in the Starlit Army. As he was in the Starlit Army, he started to feel uneasy and different. The flashbacks of all of the shooting, killing, and watching people die ruined his mind. He went to Coruscant to seek aid in the Jedi Temple and soon enough found love. He found love in Alfeccat Cloudleaper, soon marrying her under the laws of the Jedi Order. As soon as he married Alfeccat Cloudleaper, they swore amongst each other he'll never go into the Starlit Army ever again. He never went back to the Starlit Army and quickly swore another oath to keep up with his Jedi training. With his wife, Alfeccat Cloudleaper chose him to become a Jedi Master and Commander. He succeeded his rank as a Jedi Master and Commander, training his daughter Wisona Suns as well. When his daughter was merely a Sergeant she fled and joined the Shadow Army, ruling against her father's wishes. When his daughter Wisona Suns fled Coruscant to join the Shadow Army, he started going down hill. Starting to go to the local cantina and drinking alcohol, he was forced to retire his rank as Jedi Master and Commander. Many years later, he passed away from a heart attack and became one of the first Lieutenants of the Starlit Army to join the Jedi Order and yield both a rifle and a lightsaber. Years later with the caretaking of Sen Stioss, he still thought that he was in the Jedi Order and the Starlit Army. Although, his disciplining didn't take place until Sen was in trouble, using a rare lightwhip to discipline him. However, Alfeccat Cloudleaper thought that this kind of discipline was a part of the Dark Side, making him stop. Even though with the discipline, he did watch over Sen, being the father figure and treating the boy right with his wife, Alfeccat Cloudleaper.